


Poetic Beauty

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaehyun has freckles, this plot makes no sense at all, this was just a word drabble, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: Taeyong has a hobby— writing.





	Poetic Beauty

_I used to be the sweetest boy ever until I found out being the baddest boy was better_.

chapter 0.  
TRY AGAIN

Taeyong stared at his phone screen, laying on his stomach, his elbows holding him up. Both hands held the device, thin ankles crossing over each other as he stared. Large, white shirt with a black lightning bolt imprinted into the front had raised up his torso, leaving his boxers exposed.

chapter 1.  
TRANSCRIPTION

Taeyong wrote. It was a hobby he gradually picked up over time, whether it be writing out his feelings, writing little stories or just random things his brain comes up with. His mind was a mess, thoughts constantly swirling around his head, both good and bad.

The pen met the paper.

  
_heart pulsing_  
_pulse racing_  
_hands shaking_  
_silent screaming_  
_silent choking_  
_silent hurting_  
_silence._  
_death on mind_  
_scars on body._

  
chapter 2.  
READ ALOUD

Taeyong wants to see his writing put into real work.

_the boy stood, maroon red trousers straightening out, white buttoned shirt loosely hugging his built frame. his left hand held a red book, words spewing out of his pretty lips. the free hand reached up and ruffled his own brown hair, stray strands of hair reaching down, adorning his freckles._

Should he read the bible? Taeyong thought to himself.

‘ _The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing._  
_He makes me lie down in green pastures,_  
_he leads me beside quiet waters,_  
_he refreshes my soul._  
_He guides me along the right paths_  
_for his name’s sake._  
_Even though I walk_  
_through the darkest valley,_  
_I will fear no evil,_  
_for you are with me;_  
_your rod and your staff,_  
_they comfort me._  
_You prepare a table before me_  
_in the presence of my enemies._  
_You anoint my head with oil;_  
_my cup overflows._  
_Surely your goodness and love will follow me_  
_all the days of my life,_  
_and I will dwell in the house of the Lord_  
_forever.’_

_the boy lays on his couch and smiles towards the sun._

  
chapter 3.  
WAITING YOU

Somehow, along the way, Taeyong meets a boy. A beautiful boy, Taeyong can not handle his beauty and pureness. He smiled at Taeyong as if he’s the only person in the world, his giggles bringing a joy to Taeyong, who suddenly didn’t think as many bad thoughts anymore.

Jaehyun was so gorgeous, so ethereal, that Taeyong couldn’t help but think Jaehyun was an angel sent down from heaven. He doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve Jaehyun.

The taller hugs Taeyong close to his chest, never wanting to let go. The shorter accepts the embrace with equal clinginess, afraid that if he let go the prince before him would disappear. He looked deep into Jaehyun’s brown, chocolate eyes, he looked at the freckles scattered across Jaehyun’s face, looked at his dimples when he smiled and his pretty shaped lips when he pouts.

Taeyong wouldn’t mind pressing his lips against those, so he does.

_i used to be the sweetest boy ever, but then i met you._

chapter 4.  
TRY AGAIN

Taeyong is captivated by everything Jaehyun does. From the simplest things from drinking water, to the whimpers that his mouth releases when Taeyong is pleasuring him, both giving into their needs.

It isn’t rough, like most would think, Taeyong rocks into Jaehyun slowly, mouth slowly mapping out the other’s gently. Fingers trail up the taller’s torso, hands finding its way to Jaehyun’s nape, tugging at the hair softly. Mouth finds it’s way to the neck, leaving delicate pecks and nibbles to the pale skin. Jaehyun whines high in his throat when Taeyong suddenly changes angles, gracefully thrusting smoothly.

His mouth find it’s way back to Jaehyun’s, the place where it belongs, before he whispers tenderly,

“Come for me, baby boy.”

And Jaehyun does, back arching, breath hitching.

_beauty in perfection_

chapter 0.

TRY AGAIN

Taeyong stared at his phone screen, laying on his stomach, his elbows holding him up. Both hands held the device, thin ankles crossing over each other as he stared. Large, white shirt with a black lightning bolt imprinted into the front had raised up his torso, leaving his boxers exposed.

He stared at the video, his work, his Jaehyun, and said boy walked into the bedroom smiling at the other.

_he walked in beauty,_  
_like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies._  
_and all that’s best of dark and bright_  
_meet in his aspect and his eyes;_  
_this mellowed to that tender light,_  
_which heaven to gaudy day denies._

His heart hurt, how was this fair? Jaehyun was so beautiful. Jaehyun was so precious, his bright laughter and giggles filling the room with happiness. He was radiant, like the sun, so pure and soft.

  
_But we will be alright, please try again._

  
Jaehyun was a beauty that Taeyong loved and cherished. He was a missing puzzle piece of Taeyong’s life, one that was gladly welcomed, and Taeyong would forever stare at this beauty.

_His Poetic Beauty._

**Author's Note:**

> this plot is honestly all over the place but i’m stressed and i needed to write something


End file.
